


Resistência

by AnaWisniewski



Category: Original Work, Tabletop RPG - Fandom
Genre: Adaptação de RPG, Crônica em andamento, F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaWisniewski/pseuds/AnaWisniewski
Summary: >>{Obra baseada numa crônica de RPG de mesa, jogada num sistema adaptado do StoryTeller, contada pelo ponto de vista de minha personagem}<<Historia de Guinevere Eastwood, uma maga de uma pequena vila, que, devido a uma guerra em seu reino contra forças malignas, se vê envolta numa trama mais complicada do que parece.Entre traições, Resistências, Magos e Guerreiros, a história de Guinevere se desenrola.Péssimo sumário, eu sei ^^ A história é melhor, prometo





	1. A Luta que Mudou Tudo

**Author's Note:**

> A história é a adaptação com o ponto de vista de minha personagem, Guinevere Eastwood, numa crônica de RPG de mesa. Os fatos descritos são apenas os vividos por ela, sendo que os vividos pelos personagens dos outros jogadores, suas interações e missões sendo contadas apenas se, durante as sessões, houver a interação entre eles e nesta, as experiências forem contadas para ela, e mesmo assim, será muito superficial.  
> Penso que cada personagem é único de seu criador, e apenas este pode descrever os pensamentos e sentimentos que se passam pelos personagens.
> 
> A crônica se passa num cenário original, utilizando um sistema de jogo adaptado do Storyteller (d10), e, como ela ainda está em andamento, os rumos da história ainda são uma incógnitas.  
> Conforme forem ocorrendo as sessões, a narrativa será atualizada.

Dez anos atrás.

Num reino onde a magia era comum e muitos a tinham em suas linhagens, mas poucos tinham aptidão natural para utilizá-la, viver na pacata vila de Eastwood, mesmo com a constante ameaça do Lich que se adonou da Fonte da Vida depois de anos de batalha contra as forças reais, era uma coisa tranquila.

A Fonte da Vida era um um local que guardava uma magia ancestral de regeneração, que diziam ter sido um refúgio das fadas antes de sua quase destruição no passado e que ficava escondido no mais fundo recôndito da Floresta, dentro de um tronco caído de uma enorme árvore caída que formava uma espécie de caverna e, devido a essa regeneração, o Lich fez dela seu refúgio derradeiro.

As atividades normais de Eastwood, trabalho, comércio, os idosos que conversavam sobre os tempos idos, as crianças que brincavam e faziam algazarra pelos pátios e ruelas, a constante reclamação de lorde Dominic, o soberano da vila, sobre a ausência de “nobres como ele” à sua volta continuavam normalmente

Uma dessas crianças era a maga Guinevere Eastwood, filha da também maga Irina. Como a educação mágica era feita apenas pela Academia Artimus, tinha seu custo muito elevado, fazia com muitas pessoas com linhagem mágica não tivessem treinamento real de magia, e, com isso, seu potencial era diminuído. Irina era mais ligada às magias de glifos e suas aplicações. Usando desses glifos, Irina ajudava seu irmão Clint com a caça, fazendo com que suas flechas se tornassem mais letais, seja congelando o alvo, aumentando a velocidade da flecha ou mesmo a incendiando. Ambos tinham uma excelente sinergia de trabalho, agindo muitas vezes como um só durante as caçadas..

Mesmo sem nunca ter se casado, Clint adotou Nathaniel, um órfão cujos pais biológicos eram outros caçadores amigos do irmão de Irina que também mostrava potencial mágico, mas preferia seguir os passos de caçador e patrulheiro de seu pai a explorar os caminhos da magia. Ele era o melhor amigo de Guinevere, sendo as duas crianças inseparáveis boa parte do tempo.

Guinevere era uma garota tímida e retraída, que só se abria quando estava brincando com seu primo, apostando corrida pela mata da orla da floresta, quase sempre ganhando devido a seus glifos de velocidade, que ela colocava próximos a seus pés. Quando não estava brincando, Guinevere estudava os poucos livros de magia que Irina conseguia com mercadores viajantes que passavam e que não cobravam preços exorbitantes ou treinando os glifos com sua mãe, que era a única praticante de magia da vila.

Um dia, o Rei Aurélio Masonshield decidiu que chegara a hora de fazer uma última e definitiva investida contra o Lich, trazendo grande parte de suas forças militares, os melhores e mais experientes magos da Academia Artimus e os melhores aliados que pôde conseguir. Não havia chance de escapada para o ser maligno. Todos tiveram que passar por Eastwood, já que a única entrada por terra firme que havia para a Floresta da Vida era pela Vila. Guinevere se encantou com os magos, ficou observando de longe, os grimórios, robes, cajados e o poder que aqueles magos emanavam era simplesmente fascinante para a garota de 10 anos, tanto que ela nem se importou com a presença do próprio rei Aurélio e seu conselho interno, composto por seus sobrinhos Klaus e Siegfried e Theodore Darthar.

No dia da batalha final, sem conseguir se conter, Clint deixou Nathaniel com Irina na vila e foi assistir a batalha, protegido pelas florestas e as copas das árvores, já que o chão não era seguro com os mortos-vivos que o Lich levantava e controlava, que há tempos assolavam a região e eram combatidos do melhor jeito que conseguiam nos arredores de Eastwood. Ele ficou encantado com tamanho poderio. Os arqueiros e suas armas polidas, em comparação com seu velho e confiável arco eram de uma discrepância sem tamanho, mesmo que em momento algum ele trocasse sua realidade pela deles.

Ele estava tranquilo para observar tudo, já que Rei Aurélio tinha deixado Klaus, Theodore e as tropas que eles comandavam para proteger a vila. 

Nisso, ele notou que algo estava estranho. Ele notou que os guerreiros que tinham sido deixados para proteger a vila estavam se aproximando pela orla da floresta, ao mesmo tempo que uma parte da horda de mortos-vivos seguia o caminh inverso, por dentro das matas. Houve uma investida contra a fonte, mas muitos soldados bateram em retirada antes mesmo do Rei e seu séquito saírem de lá. Foi quando ele viu um soldado vir cavalgando em sua direção e o avisou que uma horda de mortos vivos tinha se desgarrado e estava seguindo em direção à vila, que estava desprotegida, pois Klaus, Theodore e seus homens tinham chegado à Fonte pouco tempo depois da batalha final ter começado e ordenado uma retirada que não passaria pela vila a tempo. Mais do que depressa, Clint disse que tentaria atrasar a horda enquanto o cavaleiro seguia em direção à vila para avisar os habitantes da mesma. Ele comandou sua fiel companheira adestrada, a galinha Marylou, a voar por dentre as copas das árvores e avisar Irina que algo estava errado. A ave disparou pelas folhas até chegar à vila, tendo sua mensagem de que algo estava errado compreendida imediatamente pela maga, que começou a coordenar os habitantes a se protegerem o melhor que pudessem. Muitos se voluntariaram para ajudar a defender seus lares dos mortos-vivos inumanos que pareciam vir de todos os lados, ficando algumas mulheres e as crianças da vila dentro dos portões. Irina, sendo a única maga do povoado, criava seus glifos de congelamento e flamejantes para que as flechas e lanças improvisadas do povo da vila atingissem mais fortemente os seres corrompidos. Quando a batalha chegou a um ponto quase insuportável, avistou-se Clint chegando pelo meio das folhas das árvores. Sua sincronia com Irina se mostrou quase que imediatamente, com suas flechas atingindo precisamente os alvos, mas estes eram muitos para apenas alguns aldeões sem treinamento aguentarem. 

Dentro dos portões da vila, os habitantes que lá ficaram tentavam entrar na estrutura mais reforçada de Eastwood, a casa de lorde Dominic, que era um pequeno palacete de pedra, com muros em sua volta, quando todas as outras casas eram de madeira, sem cercas ou muros entre elas, a não ser os cercados dos animais de criação. Porém, Dominic se trancou lá dentro e não permitia a entrada de mais ninguém, gritando palavras como “é muito arriscado eu abrir os portões agora!”, “vão e defendam o povo!”, mesmo vendo que quem pedia asilo eram apenas os que não podiam combater, já que estes já estavam defendendo seus lares. Como os portões da casa de Dominic eram trancados por dentro com um cadeado pesado cuja chave estava com o lorde, era impossível para o povo abri-los.

Dentro dos portões da vila, ouvindo os sons ensurdecedores da batalha, Guinevere teve a ideia de usar seus glifos para ajudar os indefesos a entrarem na propriedade de Dominic para dar-lhes uma melhor chance de sobrevivência, e, naquele momento, quis ser forte e destemida como sua mãe. Criando um círculo de propulsão à sua frente, ela urgiu os habitantes a pularem por sobre os muros do palacete, para a segurança de seu interior. O que eles faziam sem medo, pois confiavam na filha de Irina.

Logo, estes que entraram começaram a ajudar os arqueiros dos muros da cidade como podiam, jogando pedras, carregando as aljavas, trazendo coisas que eles pediam, etc. 

Quando tudo parecia perdido, os habitantes que ainda lutavam viram cavaleiros reais vindo ajudá-los, o que foi um novo fôlego para os camponeses. A luta teve uma mudança, com os mortos-vivos sendo derrotados e dispersos, pelo menos naquele momento.

Mas não apenas os mortos-vivos sucumbiram. Os que estavam em cima dos muros assistiram, horrorizados, seus entes queridos que estavam no chão sucumbirem às nefastas criaturas, sendo dilaceradas por elas. Os corpos destroçados eram largados de maneiras completamente disforme às margens dos muros do pequeno vilarejo, que nunca mais seria o mesmo. Os adultos que ali estavam tentaram proteger da melhor forma possível as crianças, para que elas não vissem seus pais e amigos mortos daquela maneira, mas alguns ainda conseguiam fugir e ver a destruição. Os portões externos foram fechados pelos cavaleiros, prendendo os mortos-vivos remanescentes para fora do vilarejo, enquanto os aldeões estavam à porta da casa de Dominic para pegar a chave do cadeado do portão, o que não foi necessário, já que alguns dos arqueiros conseguiram quebrar o pesado cadeado, permitindo, assim, a entrada dos cavaleiros que os salvaram na sangrenta batalha que acontecera.

Um dos soldados reais, que se apresentou como Podrik, ao ver que Dominic não abria a porta de maneira alguma, resolveu a situação com um chute, e a sala foi invadida pelos sobreviventes e cavaleiros, que confrontaram o lorde, que dizia que “sabia que eles iriam dar um jeito” e que os que morreram foram fracos. Neste momento, Podrik não conseguiu se segurar e desferiu um soco com todas suas forças contra o rosto de Dominic.

Vendo que o nobre, mesmo errado, não admitia sua covardia face à carnificina que ocorrera, Guinevere não conseguiu se segurar mais e, com um grito de “minha mãe morreu por sua culpa”, sua essência mágica se descontrolou e ela, pela primeira vez, conjurou uma magia que não era um glifo. Sendo segurada por um dos cavaleiros para que não avançasse sobre o lorde, ela estendeu uma de suas mãos e, desta, emergiu um raio que atingiu a parede ao lado da cabeça de Dominic, que só conseguiu ficar quieto e se encolher ainda mais no canto onde foi encurralado pelos sobreviventes.

Nisto, os cavaleiros que chegaram se apresentaram e contaram que desertaram do exército real ao ver que foi ordenada uma retirada mas que esta não seria para proteger Eastwood, o que eles acharam errado e vieram ajudar os habitantes. Podrik, que até agora só tinha dito seu nome, se apresentou como o escudeiro do general Siegfried, que o ordenou que ficasse de fora da área da Fonte da Vida durante o assalto final ao Lich, devido à sua idade, apenas 18 anos. O líder dos cavaleiros se apresentou como Markus Crossplate e seus subordinados eram Oliver, Conrad e Rudolf. Eles rejeitavam o título que os aldeões os deram, chamando-os de heróis, já que, segundo Markus, o dever de um bom cavaleiro é proteger. E um cavaleiro real deve proteger o povo do reino.

Markus então contou o que de fato ocorreu perto da Fonte: rei Aurélio adentrou o refúgio da Fonte para dar o último ataque ao Lich junto ao general Siegfried, que comandava o exército e Tyler, seu segundo no comando.

\- General Siegfried nos ordenou a ficar de guarda na frente da árvore, para que ninguém mais entrasse lá, mas os sons de batalha que escutamos não eram apenas contra o Lich. Quando tudo se acalmou depois do Lich cair na Fonte, já morto, ouvimos tiros sendo disparados, para a próxima coisa a acontecer ser apenas saírem de lá lordes Klaus e Theodore com as más notícias para o Reino: rei Aurélio e Siegfried tinham sucumbido durante a batalha, o que estranhei, pois os disparos foram feitos depois do Lich ter sido derrotado, e que lorde Klaus era o novo rei. Theodore falou tudo isso com uma expressão triunfante no rosto, e ordenou uma retirada por um caminho que ignoraria este povoado. Sabíamos que rei Aurélio e Siegfried nunca fariam algo tão desumano com seus súditos, o que nos fez desertar e vir ajudar a proteger Eastwood. Sabemos que, pela deserção, não poderemos mais voltar ao exército. Mas não poderíamos deixar vocês morrerem simplesmente pelo capricho de dois homens que parecem mais traidores do próprio reino a nobres de verdade

Assim que Markus terminou de falar, Podrik, em choque, se  manifestou:

\- Então general Siegfried foi assassinado! Eu era seu escudeiro, ele me treinava para que um dia eu me tornasse um guerreiro como ele. Tyler também era um excelente combatente. Agora ambos estão mortos por uma traição?! Isso é inaceitável! E temos no trono um usurpador que queria deixar uma vila inteira de súditos para morrer. Rei Aurélio nunca permitiria tal ato.

\- Sem dúvida. Ele, sim, era um rei honrado. 

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Dominic se manifestou

\- Ta, mas e agora, o que acontece? Minha família governa esta vila há gerações, e agora, pelo que eu entendi, não há mais povo, a não ser quem invadiu minha casa, e lá fora está cheio de mortos-vivos. Como vou governar um lugar que está fadado a se tornar uma ruína e que não tem nem quem possa fazer algo a respeito disso? Crianças e velhos não constroem nada. 

\- Acho que, quanto a isso, não há muito a se fazer, a não ser ir embora. Quem tiver família ou amigos em outros povoados, tentem procurá-los. - Disse Markus

\- Meu pai e minha tia eram a única família que minha prima e eu tínhamos. O que acontece com a gente agora? - perguntou Nathaniel, o garoto de 14 anos preocupado com sua prima, que não parava de chorar.

Podrik se apiedou daquelas duas crianças que demonstravam tanta fibra e tinham acabado de presenciar um horror que os assombraria para toda a vida. Sem esquecer que, se não fosse a rapidez de pensamento da garotinha, não haveria sobreviventes. E, num impulso, propôs:

\- Não tenho idade para ser um pai, mas se vocês quiserem, posso ser um irmão mais velho para vocês. Prometo fazer o melhor que eu puder para isso.

As crianças, depois de se entreolharem, demonstrando o mesmo tipo de conexão e diálogo com olhares, como seus pais, aceitaram a proposta do escudeiro.

Os outros habitantes se organizaram como puderam, alguns seguiriam com Markus e seus homens, outros procurariam abrigo em outras vilas. 

Apenas uma coisa era certa. A partir desse dia a vida de ninguém naquela sala seria a mesma.

E então, Markus disse a frase que ficaria gravada na mente de todos naquela sala por muitos anos:

\- A quem seguir conosco a partir de agora, somos a força de resistência.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste primeiro capítulo, o único jogador que não controlou dois personagens foi o criador do Siegfried.  
> O outro jogador e eu criamos, inicialmente Clint e Irina, respectivamente, tendo a tarefa de criar uma criança que deveria ter um vínculo de família entre eles(ambos criaram seus filhos, Nathaniel e Guinevere).  
> Nisto, os jogadores e seus personagens ficaram assim:  
> Ana(eu): Irina e Guinevere  
> Jogador 1: Clint e Nathaniel  
> Jogador 2: Siegfried.
> 
> Caso eu tenha autorização deles para divulgar seus nomes, corrigirei e incluirei nas próximas notas.
> 
> Até a próxima sessão e que os dados te sejam favoráveis em todas suas rolagens ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Pouco tempo após Podrik levar Guinevere e Nathaniel, o escudeiro enviou a garota para a Academia Artimus, onde teria uma educação mágica aplicada. A pequena família sempre se correspondia, cartas e mensagens eram frequentes entre a maga, seu primo e seu irmão postiço, como ela gostava de chamar Podrik. Sempre que possível, eles vinham à cidade próxima a Artimus para visitar a jovem e continuavam ligados à Resistência, mais ativamente que a maga. Durante este período, Nathaniel encontrou Lorenz, um lobo gigante ancestral, que tinha sido companheiro animal de um druida que defendia uma outra floresta que havia destruída pelo lich durante a guerra e, em seus momentos finais, o druida despertou o animal, passando para ele seus poderes e o mandou fugir para longe. Isso incutiu no animal um desejo de vingança contra aquele lich, e sua vida foi em busca de novos mestres que o ajudassem em seu intento de vida, com toda a lealdade de um lobo. Lorenz causava espanto e medo em quem o via pela primeira vez, dado seu tamanho. Mas o animal era extremamente eloquente, tanto em fala quanto em seus julgamentos sempre muito lúcidos.

Durante sete anos anos, ela morou e estudou em Artimus, que se transformou em um novo lar. Lá, ela desenvolveu uma relação muito próxima com um de seus professores, Orsino Vael, que ensinava Magia Arcana e Poções. Guinevere pensava nele como um pai, e o professor se sentia honrado com a afeição da aluna.

Sob a mentoria de Orsino, Guinevere cresceu e se tornou uma linda mulher, e o que tinha de beleza, em igual medida tinha em aplicação aos estudos e inteligência, se tornando uma das magas que saía da escola para missões na cidade, o que era fechado apenas para os melhores alunos de cada turma. Nestas missões, os alunos recebiam um pagamento pelo trabalho, e, com os anos, ela foi juntando e comprou uma pequena propriedade, onde funcionava uma fábrica de queijos e manteiga, que eram vendidos na cidade e davam um rendimento suficiente para que ela pagasse por seus próprios estudos em Artimus.

Mesmo tendo bons amigos na escola, Guinevere era facilmente encontrada na biblioteca na companhia dos livros, seja os pedidos pelos professores ou não. O que muitos alunos achavam chato e maçante, ela adorava e passava grande parte do seu tempo na biblioteca, nunca conseguindo saciar sua sede por conhecimento e aprendizado. Este hábito assustava os garotos, que nutriam interesse pela garota de olhos cor de âmbar e longos e sedosos cabelos vermelhos, mas não a abordavam, pois temiam ser ignorados simplesmente por ela não notar a afeição deles, perdida nos livros que estava, o que, muito provavelmente aconteceria. A rapidez de pensamento que ela tinha quando estudava, faltava em percepção das atenções dos garotos.

Uma das coisas que a ruiva mais queria era entender todo tipo de magia que existisse, para buscar maneiras de se defender contra ela, e poder proteger as pessoas do destino de sua mãe e tio e que mudou para sempre a personalidade da garota, que estava cada dia mais parecida com Irina, forte, destemida e decidida. A timidez da infância ficou em Eastwood, junto com a marca que ela deixou na parede da casa de Dominic em seu primeiro arroubo de magia.

Chegando em Artimus, ela passou pelos testes para definir qual era sua principal afinidade mágica, o que a surpreendeu, já que não eram os glifos, e sim Magia de Tormenta, a manipulação e controle dos raios e ventos, o que em momento algum a fez deixar de lado os glifos, tão queridos e ensinados por sua mãe.

No afã de conseguir o maior conhecimento possível, ela descobriu maneiras de entrar na seção classificada da biblioteca, onde ficava o acervo de magias proibidas e impuras. Sua sede de leitura ficou quase que insuportável, o que a fez entrar lá repetidas vezes para ler, sua formidável memória a fazia não precisar tirar os livros da biblioteca, até que ela encontrou o livro que mais a intrigou: Magia Entrópica, a manipulação da força vital de tudo que cerca o praticante. Foi a primeira vez que ela ficou com o livro e o levou para seu quarto para que não tivesse que parar de ler e absorver o conteúdo daquele tomo.

Uma vez que ela já não era uma aluna inicial, seus estudos eram mais para fortalecer seu potencial mágico e ajudar Artimus a manter a excelência da Instituição.

Mas, a máxima que diz que sempre que algo pode acontecer, vai acontecer, funcionou. Ela recebeu uma mensagem de Podrik dizendo que chegara a hora de eles se juntarem novamente. Como ela teve que sair rapidamente, se esqueceu de devolver o livro de Entropia para a biblioteca, colocando-o, em sua pressa e sem ao menos perceber, junto aos seus próprios tomos e grimório na bolsa de pertences que ela levou.

Como Artimus não era um colégio interno, os alunos avançados não tinham que justificar as ausências com antecedência, o que deu a liberdade de ela sair logo ao amanhecer do dia seguinte.

* * *

 

 

Guinevere se encontrou com Podrik e Nathaniel em uma taverna na estrada real, que ligava a maior parte do Reino e o escudeiro disse que viveriam como a pequena família que eles queriam. E durante dois anos, assim foi. Os rendimentos da pequena propriedade de Guinevere nos arredores de Artimus continuavam constantes, e isso ajudava muito na manutenção da casa. Nathaniel estava seguindo os passos de Clint, sendo o batedor e e caçador oficial da pequena família.

E um dia, Podrik disse que chegara a hora de eles se encontrarem com os líderes da Resistência, que ela não via desde criança. Assim que eles chegaram ao acampamento onde estavam Markus e seus homens, sendo muito bem recebidos, ela enfim viu as armaduras que eles usavam, que Podrik já tinha lhe dito que eram as mesmas de dez anos atrás, mas que, antes eram prateadas, haviam sido pintadas de negro, para simbolizar a rebeldia contra as armaduras brancas da liderança do novo tirano que estava ao Trono.

Durante uma conversa com Markus e Podrik, o antigo escudeiro disse que descobriu uma expedição para reconstruir Eastwood, e que tinha imaginado que os primos gostariam de se juntar a ela, para recuperar seu lar de infância. Imediatamente eles aceitaram, agradecendo a Podrik pela oportunidade. A expedição contava com clérigos que fariam a purificação dos arredores para que a vila pudesse, novamente, prosperar.

Ao chegar à pequena vila, que, atualmente era apenas uma ruína cercada dos mortos-vivos que ainda vagavam pela região, alimentados pela força mágica remanescente da Fonte da Vida, cujo entorno se tornou um pântano, devido ao Lich ter caído dentro de suas águas ao ser derrotado pelo rei Aurelio e, com isso, corromper sua magia regeneradora. A vegetação mais distante da Fonte continuava densa, mas a floresta era repleta de criaturas não-naturais.

Na manhã seguinte, eles partiram para se juntar à expedição para a pequena vila. Foi difícil, mas conseguiram tirar os mortos-vivos de dentro dos limites e começar a erguer paliçadas de madeira ao redor de Eastwood.

Guinevere viu, com muita tristeza, que sua casa de infância, que ficava bem próxima da entrada do povoado foi quase que completamente avassalada pelos seres impuros. A reconstrução seria muito difícil e demorada. Isso deu à ruiva um novo impulso para a luta que sabia estar cada dia mais próxima.

Enquanto terminavam de levantar a proteção da Vila, a maga notou que Podrik estava com o olhar fixo e uma expressão de pura surpresa para a mata da Floresta da Vida. Quando ela levou seu olhar para a mesma direção, viu que, na direção da Vila, vinha outro homem com uma armadura parecida com a que Markus e seus homens usavam há dez anos atrás, que agora estavam pintadas de preto, mas a armadura que aquele homem usava era branca com uma gema negra no centro do peitoral

\- General Siegfried? Mas você morreu há dez anos! - exclamou o antigo escudeiro.

\- Bom ver que ainda me reconhece, Podrik. Como bem dá pra ver, não estou exatamente morto. Muita coisa aconteceu ao que parece. - respondeu o homem.

Nisto, Markus e os demais membros da Resistência vieram até onde ocorria esta conversa, e os antigos cavaleiros reconheceram Siegfried, e logo veio a questão sobre o passado:

\- General, o que aconteceu naquele dia? Tudo que sabemos é que Klaus e Theodore levaram as tropas que deveriam estar protegendo esta vila até a Fonte, que tiros ocorreram e que, quando saíram de lá,  Theodore ordenou a retirada, declarando que Klaus era o novo Rei e que Aurelio havia perecido, juntamente com você. - Perguntou Markus

\- Logo que rei Aurélio desferiu o golpe final ao Lich, e ele caiu nas águas da Fonte, Klaus e Theodore entraram na área da Fonte e cometeram a mais vil das traições: mataram Aurélio e Tyler, que pulou em na frente de um tiro para me defender a vida. Eu atirei contra Theodore, perto dos olhos se não me falha a memória, e logo veio o golpe final em minha direção, que me derrubou ferido mortalmente nas águas da Fonte, o que me manteve em suspensão até pouco tempo atrás. Acredito que, como o lich caiu dentro da Fonte logo antes de mim, alguns de seus poderes passaram para mim, mas mantenho minha própria consciência e não pretendo nunca me tornar uma criatura vil como ele.

Guinevere notou, enquanto o homem falava, que seu tom de voz vinha carregado de pura raiva pelo acontecido, mas que, sempre que ele citava o nome do antigo rei, seu tom se enternecia e seus olhos azuis mostravam um brilho inexistente até então, mostrando que havia um vínculo poderoso entre o soberano e seu general. Uma relação, ela ousava dizer, quase que de pai e filho, mesmo que ela soubesse que o único filho de rei Aurelio, o principe Mauricio, morrera durante a guerra tempos antes do fatídico dia na Fonte da Vida.

Enquanto o antigo general falava, os clérigos que tinham vindo com a expedição chegaram e seu líder questionou a “vida” de Siegfried, dizendo que era um impostor, ja que era impossível que alguma criatura estivesse fora do controle do lich, já que todos os mortos-vivos tinham uma mente de colmeia entre si e seu líder, o próprio lich. Nisso, Guinevere se lembrou de um feitiço do livro de Entropia e tentou drenar uma porção da força vital de Siegfried, o que não trouxe resultado algum. Esquecendo-se de que isso era uma magia proibida, ela falou em voz alta

\- Não há energia de vida nele. De fato, aquele corpo não traz em si vida, mesmo que sua alma ainda resida ali, como um receptáculo inerte.

O líder dos clérigos, por sorte, não a ouviu, o que a aliviou, pois se ele reconhecesse que a ruiva utilizou um tipo de magia impura, sua pena seria a morte.

Logo o sentimento de alívio passou, deixando um gosto amargo, já que foi tão fácil utilizar um feitiço que manipula a vida de uma pessoa. “E se ele estivesse vivo e aquela parte de sua vitalidade realmente fosse drenada?”, ela pensou. Mas sua fala não foi ignorada por todos. Nathaniel e Podrik, que estavam próximos a ela, ouviram e a questionaram. Ela saiu pela tangente, dizendo apenas que era uma coisa que ela aprendera em Artimus e não falou mais sobre o assunto, torcendo para que Podrik não perguntasse mais sobre o assunto.

Neste momento, Guinevere percebeu que, à volta de Siegfried, sempre havia uma presença incorpórea que parecia interagir com o general. Ela supunha que só conseguia ver aquilo dado seu conhecimento de magia impura.

Então, o líder dos clérigos ordenou um ataque a Siegfried, que não revidou. As pessoas viram, horrorizadas, viram um grupo de zumbis entrarem pelas partes ainda não construídas dos muros da vila para defender seu mestre, mesmo que este não aparentasse fazer nada para este fim, apenas passando a mão pelos cabelos louros ainda úmidos depois de tanto tempo submersos.

Guinevere ergueu uma barreira de vento entre os atacantes e Siegfried, que nada fazia para se defender ou atacar de volta. Seguiu-se uma discussão acalorada entre Markus, Podrik e o líder do Clero, que queria a execução imediata do antigo general.

Foi então decidido que o líder do clero tentaria proceder uma purificação em Siegfried dentro da capela do vilarejo, e a ruiva baixou a parede mágica que ainda mantinha ativa.

Enquanto o homem de armadura branca ia para a capela com o líder, Nathaniel questionou sua prima:

\- Como você pode afirmar com tanta certeza que não havia vida dentro dele?

\- Eu não fui tão certinha assim em Artimus. Estudei a sessão de magia impura da biblioteca, e acabei aprendendo alguns feitiços de entropia, a manipulação da força vital. Eu, basicamente, sei manipular a vida, não como um necromante ou um lich. Eu não levanto os mortos, apenas manipulo as forças vivas. Tentei drenar um pouco de vitalidade dele. Se ele estivesse vivo, eu saberia. Ainda bem que ele realmente é o que diz ser, ou eu teria ferido um inocente.

O alívio que ela tinha sentido quando nenhum clérigo a ouviu antes se esvaiu ao notar que um deles a olhava fixamente.

\- Isso é proibido! Sua alma pode estar corrompida e logo você se tornará um deles! - Ele disse.

\- Então analise minha aura e veja se estou corrompida. Foi a primeira vez que utilizei algum aprendizado entrópico. Se houver corrupção, pode ordenar minha execução aqui e agora.

Ele assentiu e iniciou sua conjuração. Logo, ela sentiu o fluxo de magia dentro de si e uma luz branca brilhou ao seu redor, e ela sabia que aquela era a energia primária de sua alma, ainda intocada pela escuridão e corrupção. O que a intrigou, dado ao tempo que ela se debruçou sobre todas as artes mágicas proibidas e a utilização ativa de entropia em Siegfried. A luz emitida por sua aura deveria ter alguma mancha, por menor que fosse, certo? Será que tudo que Orsino e os outros professores diziam sobre o chamado que a escuridão tinha sobre as almas dos praticantes daquelas magias ditas impuras era real ou apenas uma maneira de manter os alunos com medo e longe daqueles livro plenos de conhecimento? Mas ela não se demorou nessa linha de pensamento, já que seu primo suspeitou que algo estava errado, uma vez que mais nenhum clérigo foi admitido na capela para auxiliar o líder dos clérigos em sua purificação.

Depois de um tempo, seu primo retornou, dizendo que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo dentro da capela, que Siegfried estava preso numa redoma mágica e o clérigo estava como que conversando numa invocação do “lich mestre”.

Logo, Nathaniel e a ruiva avisaram os outros, que concordaram que aquilo era deveras errado, e juntos invadiram a capela, no que descobriram que o clérigo era um acólito do antigo Lich que buscava novas almas para alimentar seu mestre e trazê-lo de volta. Os próprios clérigos menores que o acompanhavam ajudaram na análise de sua aura, que estava tão corrompida que emitia pouquíssima luz.

Ele preferiu acabar com sua própria vida, sacrificando sua força vital ao lich, que acreditava ainda estar se alimentando nas sombras, se fortalecendo para voltar um dia.

E, com a libertação de Siegfried, ficou decidido que ele entraria para a Resistência, já que todos partilhavam de um sentimento: a indignação pela maneira que Klaus chegou ao trono, e que Markus disse ter evidências de que era ilegítimo, e convocou uma reunião para dar mais esclarecimentos sobre esse assunto, e que esta seria realizada mais tarde na antiga casa de Dominic.

E, com isso, estava montada definitivamente mais uma célula da Resistência: Nathaniel e seu arco, Siegfried e seus poderes necromânticos e Guinevere, com sua magia de Tormenta. Todos sob comando direto de Markus e com os sábios conselhos de Podrik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história é o ponto de vista da uma crônica de RPG que se passa num cenário original, utilizando um sistema de jogo adaptado do Storyteller (d10), e, como ela ainda está em andamento, os rumos da história ainda são uma incógnita.
> 
> Conforme forem ocorrendo as sessões, a narrativa será atualizada.
> 
> Até a próxima sessão e que os dados te sejam favoráveis em todas suas rolagens ^^


	3. Famílias

Ao adentrarem a estrutura de pedra que um dia foi a casa de Dominic, Guinevere sorriu ao ver a marca na parede causada por ela dez anos atrás. “Valeu a pena”, pensou a maga. Aquela mancha mostrou para todos, inclusive para ela, que a garotinha tímida e retraída tinha uma força muito maior do que imaginavam.

Estavam na casa com a maga, Markus, Oliver, Rudolph, Conrad, Podrik, Siegfried, Nathaniel e Lorenz, que nunca deixava o lado do arqueiro. Assim que todos se acomodaram em bancos e cadeiras que foram colocadas no ambiente, o líder da resistência começou:

\- Bom, agora que estamos todos aqui, vamos direto ao assunto. Além de tirano, Klaus é um rei ilegítimo, já que existe um herdeiro. Todos se lembram da Rainha Annabelle Mithrilheart? Quando a traição ocorreu, ela estava grávida, e com as notícias do que aconteceu com Aurélio, ela entrou em trabalho de parto, sendo tirada do castelo por Tristan Mithrilheart, seu guarda-costas e primo. Ele a levou até uma parteira da cidade, mesmo com todos os guardas que apoiaram a traição os perseguindo com ordens de matá-los. A parteira conseguiu trazer a criança ao mundo com vida, mesmo que a história oficial diga que mãe e filho tenham morrido no parto. Esta criança foi levada, seguindo ordens de Tristan, para a casa dos Mithrilheart pelo filho da parteira, que protegeu o bebê desde então junto com uma serva da família de Annabelle. Como eu sei de tudo isso? O bebê se chama Gustav, é um garoto saudável e inocente que vive até hoje com seus protetores, Anya e Flávio. Eles estão sob os cuidados de uma família leal à Resistência, os Parreira. E chegou a hora de trazê-lo para junto de nós. E também precisamos de mais forças, já que temos muitos aliados, mas pouca força militar. Mercenários, talvez. Seria um bom início. Então, temos duas missões. Buscar Gustav e recrutar os mercenários. Quem vai para cada lugar, vamos decidir. Eu acredito que, como são dois tipos de abordagem diferentes, podemos montar grupos de acordo. Para os mercenários, o ideal seria uma demonstração de força. Siegfried, pelo status de antigo general. E, para buscar Gustav, acredito que Guinevere e Nathaniel, pelo laço familiar entre eles.

No que Markus terminou seu discurso, Siegfried disse que seria uma boa demonstração de poder para os mercenários se o próprio líder da Resistência fosse contratá-los e o antigo cavaleiro real concordou. Ficou decidido então, que os grupos sairiam na manhã seguinte para seus destinos.

Depois que a reunião foi dispensada, as pessoas se dispersaram pelo vilarejo, alguns voltaram à construção da paliçada, outros se juntaram em conversas paralelas, como Guinevere e Podrik, que se sentaram à frente do que um dia fora a casa da maga e sua mãe. Após contemplar um pouco em silêncio sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se a traição não tivesse ocorrido, Guinevere perguntou ao querido rapaz:

\- Podrik, o que aconteceu com o Nathaniel enquanto eu estive em Artimus, além de encontrar um lobo enorme que fala e é extremamente sensato? Me lembro tanto de quando éramos crianças, que ele era meu melhor amigo, ele era meu ponto de contato com as outras crianças, de quem ele era bastante amigo. O que eu tinha de retraída, ele era afetuoso. E, desde que voltei da escola, eu percebo que ele fica mais nas florestas e matas com Lorenz do que perto de qualquer um, ele ficou frio, e eu acho isso muito estranho, parecendo às vezes até mesmo outra pessoa.

\- Nem eu entendo direito, Guin. Me lembro de vocês quando crianças. Naquele dia, você gritava muito pelo desespero, mas parecia sempre se esconder atrás dele, que agia como seu porta-voz. Parece que o trauma que vocês dois sofreram aqui mudou suas personalidades de maneira diferentes. Enquanto você se tornou forte e perdeu a timidez, ele se fechou, quase como se não confiasse em mais ninguém. Tudo isso foi gradual, veio conforme o tempo foi passando. Em nossas visitas a Artimus você deve ter notado que ele foi se tornando cada vez mais frio.

\- Verdade, eu notava isso, mas pensei que as visitas eram difíceis para ele, já que Lorenz não podia circular em Artimus com a mesma liberdade que na cidade e nos arredores dela.

\- Não. Ele começou a se fechar logo que saímos daqui e fomos para casa. Por mais que eu tentasse me aproximar dele, parecia que ele não queria. Pouco tempo depois você partiu para Artimus, e tudo piorou. Ele passou a ficar dias sem voltar da mata, mesmo depois de achar Lorenz. Aquele lobo, ao que parece, é o que mantém sua sanidade. Os dois têm uma ligação mental que faz com eles conversem telepaticamente. Eu não entendo direito, só sei que esse vínculo foi criado por Lorenz com seus poderes de druida.

\- Nossa. E, em dois anos que vivemos depois que voltei da escola, ele continua frio. Eu também tentei me aproximar, mas ele não deixa. Vou continuar tentando. Vocês dois são minha família, e me recuso a perdê-los também.

 - Vamos continuar sendo família, Guin. Sempre. E vamos continuar tentando trazer o velho Nate de volta.

Podrik passou um braço pelos ombros da maga, que deitou a cabeça contra seu ombro. A relação dos dois, mesmo com os sete anos que a ruiva passou em Artimus, continuou a mesma. Ela continuava vendo o antigo escudeiro como o irmão mais velho que ele se propôs a ser, e ele a via exatamente da mesma maneira, como uma irmã mais nova que ele iria proteger e apoiar até o fim. E eles lutariam por Nathaniel, para que os olhos negros do arqueiro não se escurecessem de vez, com ele desistindo das outras pessoas por completo e perdendo o brilho que ainda possuíam.

Na manhã seguinte, a viagem até a fazenda dos Parreira teve início e, no caminho, Guinevere aprendeu mais sobre a conexão mental de seu primo com Lorenz e teve conversas agradáveis com o formidável lobo, mas seu primo continuava arredio. Chegando à fazenda, foram procurar Pedro Parreira na Casa Principal e, como sempre, Lorenz causando espanto em quem o via. Ao chegar à sede da fazenda, foram recebidos por uma empregada que os levou até a varanda.

\- Boa tarde. O que desejam? - disse uma senhora que estava sentada em uma cadeira elegante.

\- Boa tarde,  procuramos o senhor Pedro Parreira, por favor. - respondeu Guinevere.

\- Ele deve estar na vinícola. Podem deixar os animais próximos às árvores e pedirei que uma das servas os acompanhe.

Nathaniel estreitou os olhos ao notar que, ao falar dos animais, ela se referia não apenas aos cavalos que montavam, mas também a Lorenz, que era muito mais do que um animal para ele, mesmo que, aos olhos do mundo, ele fosse apenas um lobo gigante comum, já que sua consciência e habilidades únicas não eram de conhecimento geral.

Enquanto seguiam a empregada até a vinícola, os primos notaram haver uma área que parecia ser utilizada para treinamento de cavalos, e, de fato, uma garota estava cavalgando em círculos em um dos cercados. Ela era loura, com cabelos muito claros, e parecia completamente desligada do mundo a seu redor, mas que pulou do cavalo e veio correndo em direção ao grupo, com o olhar fixo em Lorenz.

\- Posso fazer carinho nele? - Perguntou, já estendendo a mão em direção ao lobo, que hesitou por um instante, mas se entregou aos afagos da loura, abanando a cauda e virando-se para ganhar carinhos na barriga. Guinevere notou que ela mantinha o mesmo olhar alheio, mesmo enquanto afagava o animal.

Chegando às portas da adega, a serva chamou o senhor Pedro, que olhou confuso o casal que a acompanhava.

\- No que posso ser útil?

\- Senhor Pedro, sou Nathaniel, esta é minha prima Guinevere, e estamos aqui a pedido de Markus.

Neste momento, a expressão confusa desapareceu do rosto do homem, dando lugar a um olhar preocupado.

\- Ora, boa tarde. Querida, você pode, por favor, preparar uma boa bolsa de suprimentos de viagem? - Disse o fazendeiro e, assim que a empregada se afastou, Parreira, em tom mais baixo, continuou - Vocês foram seguidos? Minha família desconhece meu envolvimento com a Resistência.

\- Poucos sabem que temos os mesmos objetivos, senhor Pedro. Nossa missão aqui é conhecida apenas pela cúpula da Resistência. - Respondeu Nathaniel

\- Certo, vamos buscá-los, então. Para assegurar que eles nunca seriam encontrados, eles vivem como colonos da fazenda e a real identidade do garoto é conhecida apenas por mim e pelos cuidadores dele, que o criaram como uma verdadeira família. Eles sempre disseram ao garoto serem primos dele. Nem mesmo o próprio príncipe sabe ter origem real, por mais que ele não seja completamente ignorante sobre sua importância, já que sempre há vigilância sobre ele, nunca o deixamos sozinho de fato. Eles devem estar no parreiral. - Vendo a moça que brincava com Lorenz à porta da adega, Parreira comentou - Ah, vejo que já conheceram minha filha Margot. Ela é uma garota especial, não é muito boa com pessoas, mas é o que tenho de mais precioso no mundo.

Então, eles foram até a plantação com o dono da fazenda contando sobre os tipos de uvas plantados ali, bem como os vinhos que eles fabricavam e mandavam para os mais diversos lugares do Reino, incluindo a capital, High Aden, até que chegaram a um dos corredores entre as plantas, onde havia um casal bastante jovem e uma criança, que Guinevere supôs serem o príncipe Gustav e seus cuidadores.

\- Anya, Flávio, venham conosco, por favor. Vocês foram chamados em outro lugar.  - abordou o fazendeiro - Guinevere, Nathaniel, conheçam Anya, Flávio e Gustav.

Guinevere olhou a pequena e disforme família e sorriu ao ver como eles agiam em torno uns dos outros, e notou que Anya e Flávio, por mais que cuidassem tanto do garotinho, eram tão jovens, aparentando ter, no máximo, sua idade, o que justifica serem tratados como primos de Gustav, ao invés de seus pais adotivos, até mesmo pela clara diferença física entre eles. Flavio tinha a pele parda e um cabelo que, mesmo curto, deixava claro ser ondulado, enquanto Anya era mais clara e tinha os cabelos escuros volumosos e Gustav era louro e lembrava muito seu pai, pensou Guinevere ao lembrar dos retratos do antigo Rei que ela vira em Artimus. Em seguida, a maga se abaixou para ficar da mesma altura do garotinho e se apresentou diretamente a ele:

\- Olá, eu sou Guinevere, e estes são meu primo Nathaniel e Lorenz. Acredito que você seja Gustav, certo? É um prazer te conhecer.

O garoto, claramente envergonhado ao ver a moça à sua frente, se encolheu para trás de Anya, que sorriu e apertou, também, a mão de Guinevere, e em seguida passou a mão pelos cabelos louros de Gustav, o que o acalmou um pouco, e o grupo seguiu de volta em direção à Casa da Fazenda.

Quando chegaram no corredor principal, de onde já se via a Sede, o grupo parou abruptamente ao ver vários cavaleiros, que pareciam ser mercenários, atacando a casa. A esposa de Parreira, que estava sentada na varanda, jazia ao chão.

\- MÃE!!! - gritou Margot, disparando em direção à sua mãe, ignorando que os cavaleiros estavam armados.

Guinevere começava a conjuração de uma tempestade de relâmpagos sobre os mercenários, que atacavam qualquer um que viam, matando sem distinção, e os raios atingiram em cheio os cavaleiros, e os poucos que não caíram ao chão imediatamente foram abatidos pelas flechas certeiras que Nathaniel já disparava.

Um dos mercenários, que aparentava ser o líder da investida, saiu da casa sede da fazenda gritando que procurava os “porcos da resistência” que ali viviam, e no que viu Pedro correndo para junto de sua filha, disparou dois tiros em direção ao senhor, que conseguiu proteger a garota, mas fora atingido gravemente, enquanto Nathaniel abatia o mercenário com uma flecha certeira em sua garganta.

Pedro conseguiu chegar com sua filha até o grupo novamente, e, com evidente esforço, disse:

\- Mais ninguém aqui sabia que eu ajudava a Resistência. Fujam rápido. Peguem a bolsa de suprimentos na varanda e vão rápido antes que mais deles cheguem aqui. Esses mercenários são rápidos e, quando mandados pelo rei, são ainda piores. Levem Margot até algum lugar seguro, só lhes peço isso. Peguem cavalos nos estábulos e vocês serão mais rápidos na viagem.

Logo que ele terminou de falar, já com a voz falhando, o grupo podia ouvir gritos de empregados que eram mortos pelos mercenários que ainda não estavam perto deles.

\- Vão na frente. Eu os distraio. Logo estarei com vocês. - Disse Lorenz, pulando à frente com um brilho nos olhos que Guinevere só podia acreditar que vinha de seus poderes de druida.

O grupo pegou os primeiros cavalos que viram nos estábulos, que ainda não tinha sido alcançado pelos criminosos, e fugiram em direção à Estrada mais próxima do lado oposto da fazenda Parreira.

Quando chegaram a um ponto onde já não se ouvia mais barulho de batalha, pararam de cavalgar e Nathaniel disse:

\- Vou voltar para ver como está Lorenz. Me esperem aqui,

\- Vou com você - disse Flávio

\- Não. Fique e cuide deles. - Respondeu o arqueiro, já esporeando seu cavalo em direção à fazenda.

Enquanto Anya ficou junto a Gustav, confortando o garotinho e Margot continuava com seu semblante alheio, Flávio ficou alerta a qualquer barulho nos arredores, cuidando do pequeno grupo.

\- Querida, você entende o que aconteceu lá? - Perguntou a maga, abordando Margot

\- Meus pais estão mortos, certo? - respondeu a loura diretamente, mas sem demonstrar muita emoção, como se entendesse claramente, mas não processasse o choque do que havia acontecido em sua casa.

\- Sim, querida. Sinto muito mesmo. Mas prometo que vou cuidar sempre de você, certo? - disse a ruiva.

\- Certo. Eu sei que posso confiar em você.

A loura, então, manteve seu olhar perdido no horizonte. Guinevere estava com seu coração despedaçado por notar que Margot acabara de presenciar a morte de seus pais e a destruição de sua casa, assim como ela.

Não tiveram que esperar muito até ver Nathaniel e Lorenz, que estava coberto de sangue, voltando com uma carroça com suprimentos para a viagem e uma expressão de derrota.

Enquanto se ajeitavam na carroça para a viagem, arqueiro contou em voz baixa apenas para Guinevere que, quando chegou até a fazenda,  Lorenz havia prendido os atacantes com raízes que brotaram do chão e os retalhara com ataques certeiros com seus dentes e garras. Contou também que orientou os empregados a pegarem suprimentos e fugirem, já que os criminosos não faziam distinção entre inocentes e culpados, matando quem estivesse em seu caminho. Guinevere, então, se decidiu a ser para Margot o que Podrik representava para ela. Uma irmã mais velha que faria tudo que estivesse em seu alcance para proteger e apoiar a garota que, mesmo sendo uma adolescente, se assemelhava a uma criança em seu interior.

O grupo, então, seguiu sua viagem de volta para Eastwood e, ao chegar, encontraram uma cena peculiar: a vila tomada por mercenários. O grupo que Siegfried e Markus foram buscar, presumiram. Mas, mercenários eram mercenários. Brutos, olharam o trio de moças de cima a baixo.

\- Então o divertimento chegou! A lourinha é minha! - Disse um deles, sentado à frente da taverna do vilarejo.

\- Mas olha bem a morena, que delicia! - Gritou outro, se levantando do banco onde estava, o que fez com que Flávio desse um passo à frente, tomando uma posição defensiva para com Anya.

\- Antes de encostar nelas, terão que passar por mim! - Disse Guinevere, ainda tentando manter a compostura.

\- Opa, pode vir também! Adoro uma mulher nervosinha! - disse o mesmo mercenário que declarou antes falara sobre Margot, se aproximando delas.

\- ENTÃO ESTEJAM AVISADOS QUE EU FRITO QUALQUER UM QUE TENTAR ALGUMA GRACINHA, FUI CLARA? - A maga então conjurou raios em volta de suas mãos, jogando faíscas que ricochetearam no chão para deixar claro que falava sério.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Deixem elas em paz. - Disse Nathaniel, se colocando ao lado de sua prima.

\- Ficou com ciúme, querida? Pode deixar que, com essa bundinha, tem pra você também. - O mercenário respondeu, rindo e levantando sua caneca de bebida, que nunca chegou aos seus lábios, já que uma flecha deixou o arco de Nathaniel e atingiu o mercenário na têmpora, matando-o instantaneamente.

Quando outros mercenários ameaçaram avançar sobre o arqueiro, Siegfried e um outro mercenário interviram:

\- Que confusão é essa? Estamos todos do mesmo lado aqui, caramba.- Disse o antigo general, e o mercenário que o acompanhava se dirigiu aos outros mercenários:

\- E olhem bem, morreu com uma flecha só. E se ele atacou, provavelmente motivo teve. Quem quiser enfrentar, boa sorte. Mas eu aposto no cara do arco.

O mercenário que acompanhava Siegfried era um homem de cabelos claros e um ar que despertava respeito naqueles à sua volta, mesmo que falasse displicentemente. Os capangas à sua volta ajudavam a impor o respeito, enormes que eram.

\- Enquanto eles falavam, Markus chegou ao local e era clara sua irritação com o ocorrido. Mesmo assim, manteve a calma na voz ao cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

\- Bem vindos a Eastwood, Anya, Flávio e Gustav. Ainda estamos nos acertando aqui na vila. Mas, em breve, tudo estará mais organizado. Podem escolher um quarto na casa de pedra. Guinevere, Nathaniel, podemos conversar sobre a viagem, por favor? - nesta última parte, seu tom era mais firme, mostrando seu descontentamento.

\- Markus, esta é Margot, filha de Parreira. Houve um incidente na fazenda e eu assumi o cuidado dela desde então. - Disse Guinevere, explicando sem palavras o acontecido no vinhedo, sendo compreendida pelo líder da Resistência, que assentiu simplesmente.

\- Nós ficamos com ela enquanto vocês conversam, Guinevere. - ofereceu Anya, e Margot a seguiu, conversando com Gustav.

 

Markus levou Guinevere, Lorenz e Nathaniel para a sala de reuniões improvisada em um dos cômodos da casa que um dia fora de Dominic, sendo seguidos por Siegfried e pelo mercenário que ajudou a intervir na confusão. Podrik e Anduin já estavam lá, como que se estivessem esperando a chegada do grupo. A maga se sentou ao lado de Podrik, que a abraçou, dando boas vindas aos primos que via como irmãos, e tão logo todos se acomodaram, o líder começou:

\- Guin, você citou um incidente na fazenda dos Parreira. Agora podemos falar livremente sobre isto.

\- Houve um ataque de mercenários que procuravam os “porcos da Resistência”, como eles disseram. Eles atacavam qualquer um que vissem, não importando quem fossem. Margot viu os pais morrerem na frente dela. - Quando ela falou essa parte, Podrik apertou seu ombro em apoio, lembrando do massacre, quando a ruiva também presenciou a morte da mãe - Ela é especial, não tem muita habilidade social, parece um pouco alheia a tudo, lembra uma criança. Eu assumo a responsabilidade por ela, Markus, e qualquer um que tente qualquer coisa contra ela vai pagar muito caro.

\- Falando nisso, será que vocês dois conseguem deixar o pavio curto de lado por alguns momentos? Eu ouvi daqui sua ameaça de fritar qualquer um, Guinevere. E Nate, uma flecha na cabeça por causa de uma piadinha? Acho que só os raios da sua prima seriam suficientes. Ela já tinha deixado bem claro que não haveria segunda chance. Mas lembrem-se bem de que tudo que estamos fazendo aqui é pelo reino, para o bem de todos. E assim deve continuar. Precisamos de apoio e não de mais inimigos, principalmente os que estão perto o suficiente para saber quem somos e onde estamos. - Disse Markus, claramente irritado.

\- Conseguimos lidar com a maior parte dos invasores da fazenda, que infelizmente foi destruída. Os empregados que sobreviveram voltaram para seus locais de origem. - Disse Nathaniel, completando o relato do ataque, não mencionando nada sobre o que Markus acabara de falar.

\- Pelos céus. Parreira era um aliado fiel da Resistência desde o início, e não merecia esse destino. Guin, se a garota precisar de qualquer coisa, fale comigo. Se eu puder, ajudarei sem hesitar. Devemos isso a ela e à memória de seus pais.

\- Só manter aqueles canalhas lá fora sob controle.

À menção dos mercenários que confrontaram ao chegar a Eastwood, Nathaniel não escondeu a irritação e disse que, se dependesse dele, todos morreriam, no que foi acalmado novamente pelos outros membros da Resistência que ali estavam, e Markus continuou:

\- Temos que buscar qualquer apoio que conseguirmos, e, agora que temos gente o suficiente, podemos começar. Os principais focos de apoio que precisamos são forças militares, forças mágicas e apoio político. Tudo isso podemos conseguir em diferentes locais do Reino. Montanha do Dragão, Planícies Thilink, que inclusive já estão com relações bem problemáticas com a Coroa, Ravenfall e a Academia Artimus. Cada um desses lugares tem um tipo de força que precisamos. As Planícies fornecem a maior parte dos suprimentos do Reino, com seus campos férteis e a célula da Resistência de lá é bastante expressiva. Ravenfall é neutro, o que pode ser útil se conseguirmos trazê-los para nosso lado. Eles não tomaram parte na Guerra com o Lich, inclusive. Na Montanha do Dragão existe um templo que concentra a maior parte da lealdade de três vilas do entorno, sem contar que lá ficam as maiores reservas minerais do Reino, as minas ficam quase todas lá. E em Artimus, Guin pode conseguir o apoio dos magos para nossa luta. Todos esses destinos são urgentes. Quanto mais tempo passa, mais nosso apoio é diminuído em cada lugar, e as forças reais vão se fortalecendo.

E iniciou-se a discussão.

\- Artimus sempre teve alunos insatisfeitos com o Reino, o problema é que eles sempre são calados por algo ou alguém. A lealdade para a Coroa é grande mas não completa. Meu mentor, Professor Orsino, é um dos Altos magos, de confiança do Reitor. Conseguir o apoio deles o quanto antes é fundamental. - Disse Guinevere

\- Eu acredito que a Montanha é mais importante. Equipamentos são sempre prioridade! - Disparou Nathaniel, sendo seguido por Siegfried:

\- As Planícies fornecem suprimentos para High Aden e antes de termos equipamentos, precisamos saber quem vai usá-los, a força que temos lá tem que ser mantida e fortalecida de imediato.

\- Cada dia que passa, uma voz é calada em Artimus. As forças que já existem podem esperar. Vamos para a Academia e de lá, para outro lugar. Poder mágico nunca é demais e os encantamentos deles melhoram os equipamentos que conseguirmos! - Insistiu a ruiva, sendo novamente ignorada pelos outros.

\- Magia sempre é bem vinda, mas não é o que vence de verdade uma guerra. Mas, falando em magia, tenho uma coisa para falar sobre minhas habilidades. Quando eu despertei na Fonte, eu não estava sozinho, e não estou até agora. Um dos meus subordinados, Tyler, é uma presença incorpórea que me acompanha, de minha confiança. Ele tem a habilidade de possuir corpos, o que pode nos ser útil, caso exista a necessidade.

\- Me lembro desse nome. Ele esteve na Vila antes do massacre. Se não me engano, foi ele que veio oferecer uma “compensação”, por assim dizer, quando alguns soldados assediaram algumas garotas daqui. Minha mãe pediu para que eu ficasse com as meninas em casa enquanto os adultos discutiam sobre o assunto. Me lembro da cara que seu pai estava quando veio me buscar, Nate. Tio Clint estava revoltado. Minha mãe, então, nem se fala.

\- Essa sua memória nunca deixa de me surpreender, Guin. - Disse Podrik, recebendo um sorriso da ruiva.

\- Sim, eu que ordenei a Tyler que levasse a indenização. O comportamento dos homens foi deplorável. Enfim. Tyler está aqui neste momento. Ele está possuindo o corpo de Jack Meia-Perna, o líder dos mercenários. - Disse Siegfried apontando para o Jack, que estava num canto da sala, alisando seu farto bigode. - Ele não foi morto, não se preocupem. Tyler pode sair do corpo e ele volta à consciência a qualquer momento.

Todos, com exceção do próprio Meia-Perna, que agora sabiam ser Tyler, ofegaram, assustados com a ideia de uma pessoa possuída por um espírito estar no meio deles.

\- Isso é horrível! Desumano! Como pode falar disso com essa naturalidade? - Questionou Anduin, o clérigo escandalizado com a utilização de tal prática profana.

\- Não estou dizendo que isso vai sempre acontecer. Mas digamos que ninguém possa ficar aqui e precisemos de alguém para liderar as forças de Eastwood. Ele pode ser esse alguém. Enquanto possui o Meia-Perna, ele controla bem os mercenários. Eles o respeitam. E acredito que isso foi bem útil lá fora agora há pouco, certo?

\- Não importa se foi útil ou não! O que importa é que UMA PESSOA está POSSUÍDA pelo espírito de alguém que está MORTO!! Isso não é certo, não importa como se olhe para a situação! - Continuou Anduin, cada vez mais exaltado.

Markus então tentou intervir, perguntando se alguém tinha alguma sugestão de como controlar os mercenários sem o controle de Tyler/Jack Meia-Perna.

\- Eles não vão ser “controlados”. São mercenários, saqueadores, estupradores, ladrões. Criminosos. Não aceitam controle de ninguém, por isso escolheram esta vida. Só existem duas opções, na verdade. Ou se deixa eles agirem como tal, ou eles devem morrer. - Tyler/Meia-Perna se fez ouvir, pela primeira vez desde que a reunião começou - E, se morrem, general Siegfried pode reerguer e controlar todos eles. Eles são forças de combate, vivos ou mortos. É uma situação onde não temos como sair perdendo.

\- Isso é inegável. - Concordou Siegfried.

Guinevere e Anduin tiveram a mesma reação, um ofego escandalizado e enojado com a sugestão. Porém, Nathaniel foi favorável à ideia de Tyler, dizendo que as forças são para serem usadas, seja lá quais forem. Podrik, Lorenz, Markus, e os outros cavaleiros se mostraram incomodados, mas sabiam que suas forças eram poucas, então não poderiam dispor de recursos de batalha, que eram escassos para sua causa.

\- Então façam como quiserem, mas nunca se esqueçam que isso vai contra qualquer traço de humanidade que vocês dizem ter. Esse reino foi antes ameaçado por um Lich, e se não fosse aquela maldita guerra, esse solo que vocês hoje pisam ainda seria uma vila tranquila. A necromancia foi o que destruiu, mais do que Eastwood, um reino inteiro. É a maior razão de precisarmos de uma Resistência. Siegfried, você diz não ser como aquele Lich, querendo apenas o bem do reino, colocar um rei justo no Trono. Mas, e depois? Você tem consciência, agora. Mas se ela se corromper, vai começar tudo de novo. - O clérigo, desesperado, tentava argumentar.

\- Como eu já disse antes, sei que minha vida é algo inatural e profano. Não quero mais do que trazer a ordem e a linhagem de Aurélio de volta ao Trono. Depois disso, pretendo acabar com esta existência, assumindo, inclusive, a responsabilidade por qualquer ato que a Resistência seja culpada. Não pretendo continuar sobre esta terra depois disso. A necromancia é algo impuro, eu sei. Ela está em mim e não pense que eu gosto disso. Apenas vou utiliza-la para os objetivos que temos em comum e nenhum outro.

\- Eu fui ensinada sobre os riscos da magia profana em Artimus, Siegfried. Os professores diziam que a escuridão tem um chamado muito forte sobre quem a pratica. Você tem certeza que pode resistir a isso? - Perguntou a maga, entre preocupada e irada com a sugestão da necromancia. - Nathaniel, você viveu aqui comigo e nossos pais. Éramos felizes, certo? Se não fosse por magia necrótica, aquela ainda seria nossa vida.

 O arqueiro não respondeu, o que piorou a reação de Guinevere e Anduin, que se levantaram enojados:

\- Vocês realmente vão enveredar por um caminho completamente inumano? Eu não quero ter participação nisso. Se precisarem de algo que não seja maligno, me procurem na Capela. - Anduin disse e saiu da sala, sendo seguido por Guinevere, que praticamente rosnou:

\- Não me interessa o que vocês vão fazer ou para onde vão. Eu sei para onde EU vou. Lembrem-se que fui contra essa profanidade. E vocês conseguiram violar definitivamente o lugar onde estão. - e, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Nathaniel, acrescentou: - O lugar onde nascemos.

A maga deixou a sala e foi direto para o quarto que dividiria com Margot. A loura já dormia, e o ar de inocência que emanava da garota apertou ainda mais o coração da ruiva, que sabia ser impossível recuperar a pureza de uma alma, uma vez perdida. Isso a fez lembrar-se das aulas de encantamentos e ela passou a noite encantando um amuleto especial para Margot:

Um pingente que repelia más intenções. Caso alguém quisesse fazer algum mal a ela, uma descarga elétrica seria lançada contra a pessoa, mantendo Margot a salvo.

Quando Guinevere terminou o encantamento, olhou pela pequena janela e viu o sol começando a se levantar e escutou as vozes de Nathaniel e Tyler/Jack Meia-Perna:

\- Agora eles não vão ser mais problema para ninguém. Mortos não insultam. - A voz de seu primo era baixa e fria.

\- Verdade. Aquele veneno fez efeito mais rápido que eu imaginava. E, mesmo mortos, general Siegfried ainda pode fazê-los serem úteis. 

A constatação de que eles realmente tinham matado os mercenários a sangue-frio e que pretendiam usar a necromancia neles. Assim que as vozes estavam longe o suficiente, ela se levantou e deixou o quarto seguindo em direção à casa onde guardavam os suprimentos, para arrumar uma mochila com coisas para ela e Margot. Quando ficou satisfeita com o conteúdo da bolsa, voltou para o quarto e acordou a jovem:

Quando Guinevere terminou o encantamento, olhou pela pequena janela e viu o sol começando a se levantar. Ela então, deixou o quarto e juntou suprimentos para a viagem. Quando estava satisfeita com o conteúdo da mochila, voltou para acordar Margot.

\- Querida, acorde. Temos que sair logo.

\- Vamos viajar? Para onde?

\- Para a escola de magia onde estudei. Você vai adorar! E tenho um presente para você!

\- O que é?

\- Um amuleto. Ele vai te proteger de pessoas más quando eu não estiver por perto.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não foi nada, querida. Vamos?

As duas pegaram suas mochilas com roupas e deixaram Eastwood antes mesmo do sol terminar de se erguer.

Guinevere olhou para trás e sentiu o coração se apertar pelo jeito que deixava novamente seu vilarejo, mas ia dar o melhor de si para que esta não fosse a última vez que o visse, e que um dia esta terra voltasse a ser o lugar pacífico e próspero que era antes, com um rei mais justo e que se preocupasse de verdade com a vila e os camponeses dali.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até a próxima sessão e que os dados te sejam sempre favoráveis ^^


End file.
